Pieces Of My Heart
by BleedingShadesOfAURA
Summary: Kaname turned away, his feet carrying him away from his only reason in life; heart throbbing at the sweet agony it suffered from at that very moment, 'farewell, Zero...'. Kaname/Zero. AU.
1. Ghost of you

_Pairing: KanamexZero._

 _Rated: M. *cough*possible lemon(s) *cough*._

 _Warnings: AU, Yaoi._

 _Disclaimer: Need I say it every time? I do NOT, unfortunately, own 'Vampire Knight'._

 **-X-**

 **Pieces Of My Heart.**

 **Ghost of yo _u._**

 _Emeralds, enlightened almost like the sun when it was at it's highest peak, stretched in their diameter to cover a vast proportion over white of the eyeball. A sizzling thread tingled behind green irises, a tiny frizz of bewilderment. It weaved around to form an entangled web of what could only be described as pure, dripping astonishment. The same sentiment danced across young features like a professional, smoothly swaying from those closely knitted fine brows to those frowning-in-contemplate, rosy lips._

 _A spark of hope caused pleasant goose bumps to spring to life on pallid skin._

 _A noise so pleasantly foreign travelled to a pair of equally surprised ears, the vibrations of which clashed against the inner walls of his brain and echoed in slow rumbles across the muscle. It completely failed to register at all despite its persistent repetitiveness in his blissfully disrupted cochlea._

 _A pair of brown boots stuck to the ground like sand paper, legs having lost the ability to coordinate with the rest of his body and perform their respective function. Lips moved in an unsuccessful attempt to sound some letters and form a few missed words, the chords in his throat stringing out soundlessly; seemingly paralyzed._

 _Rose petals slapped together to cease the failed action altogether, realizing that no; words from him were not a necessity at the moment._

 _Right now, right here; he simply ceased to exist._

 _Invisible chains kept him frozen to the spot he stood on as if holding him from destroying the peaceful moment, his existence mattering not. Verdi scent spheres gazed at the scene in front of them with unmasked curiosity swimming in their deep depths._

 _He was suddenly too afraid to break the light, vivacious atmosphere surrounding the duo who stood at some distance from him; utterly ignorant of his highly puzzled and disjointed state._

 _To say he was shocked would be a definite understatement, Takuma surmised._

 _After a few long seconds of attempting to desperately comprehend the situation taking place right before his very eyes; smooth lip edges curved upwards in what could only be rightfully defined as a sincere smile._

 _Oh, how long had it been?_

 _The smile widened._

 _Kaname was..._ laughing _._

 _Bleeding Copper melted into a lake of true affection, it's colour almost too surreal yet natural as it poured forth comforting warmth from below dark, woody eyelashes. Pure cherry laden with the sweetest, most sinful of shades directed itself at a single unknowing witness; not even once flickering away from that source of it's current state of overwhelming beauty._

 _The young pureblood apparently had his full attention captivated by the silver-headed male standing within the field of his on looking burgundy gaze._

 _A pink rose bloomed on snow skin, the colour reaching to paint a pair of white ears as well. Piercing amethysts, reduced to slits, tried their best to glare at the chuckling brunette kneeling before them, wanting to hint at some irritation but the effort was of course futile as the red on his flushed face was a dead giveaway. Fragile arms folded over a chest tightened in their self embrace as a chin buried itself in the cradle of a warm, orange muffler; a desperate and quite unsuccessful attempt at hiding his embarrassment. However, those glossy, lilac eyes never left those of the pureblood's._

 _Takuma slightly wondered what the boy had said that had made his friend openly smile that honest, rare smile of his; but decided it didn't really matter._

 _The young prince, Kaname, seemed happy and that information in itself seemed all he really needed to know._

 _A slender, warm toned hand devoid of any sort of a threatening gesture reached for the net of lustrous silver threads, ruffling some strands on the top softly before slowly and oh so affectionately, Takuma noted, sliding down one side of the other's frowning face to cup a milky cheek with a gentleness that completely defied his true impure and dark nature; a thumb warmly stroking the young skin beneath a lavender irised eye. Chocolate lenses impregnated with traces of tale telling ruby stared into violet ones with slight shifting flickers of steel for a long time, an inexplicably comfortable silence settling between them as words were gently carried back and forth between them by the air. And lip movements didn't even need be made._

 _There was something special brimming between the two figures at that moment; something that you would trade the world for and never regret experiencing. Something they could feel igniting the liquid running in their veins and glowing upon their skin like fireflies across a field in the dark of the night._

 _Takuma noted that breathing came much easier to him at that sweet sinful moment, realizing that the omnipresent aura usually pressuring over his shoulders and suffocating him with it's heavy weight was now somehow, to put it simply, tamed._

 _The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped the young pureblood out of his trance as he tilted his head to finally acknowledge the presence of his friend standing to the side._

 _Takuma hated committing the crime of breaking that rare treasured moment; he really did, but it was getting quite late, not that Kaname was aware of it, and they needed to get going. The royalty might start worrying if they didn't get back soon, "Kaname, shall we get going?"_

 _Little did he know that happiness was something the pureblood couldn't have for too long_.

 **-X-**

The cool, calming wind; setting the surrounding nature in a light dance, gently flirted with almost-wild-yet-tamed locks of dark chocolate. They rustled softly as they blew away from a masked face. The slight coldness in the air kissed at whatever warm, youth skin it could find on the lone person; however failing at it's luring attempt to change the man's decision about being out at this cold hour. An expensive, tightly fastened coat of fine leather comfortably embraced his perfectly lean yet slightly muscular figure; it's ends flapping gracefully in the opposing wind.

Gravel crunched beneath soft but somewhat heavy steps of leather boots and horse hooves, the only sound aside from the wind movements in the perimeter surrounding the only man and his following mare.

He stopped the ungulate mammal shortly after it was away from it's stall and out of the stables, ceasing his pulling force on the reins.

A shuffling sound of clothes and his fingers made contact with his favourite horse's warm mane, the digits combing through thick threads of dark brown.

Mask-veiled eyes absent-mindedly zoned in on the beautiful neon colours in the sky where the sun was meeting the horizon, ready to sink in and hide itself away from the watching eyes of the world. The exuberating orange, pink shades of sunset in the blue sea were unthoughtfully admired by his watchful gaze as he slowly lost himself in the vast oblivion of his thoughts, musing over everything but nothing in particular at the same time.

His thoughts came in slow, deliberate flashes of the past; one distant memory followed another until he was invisible to reality and born to a world where none of his worries or troubles existed. Where he could find the tiniest bit of solace and warmth and breathe without choking on the air.

So lost was he that he did not even acknowledge his hand stopping its ministrations on the animal's neck.

"I wonder if you still remember..."

Ruby orbs snapped close beneath the mask under the onslaught of pain.

Suddenly the horse snorted and he was forced out of his troublesome wandering assessments-

"Kaname?"

The haze suddenly cleared and the same orbs, not taking a second of delay, opened and focused on the blonde male who now invaded their vision; a simple inquiry held in their vacancy.

Takuma studied his friend closely, not at all astounded at his appearance. The dull grey mask, quite frequently seen on him now, covered the pureblood's eyes away from prying stares, reaching down to hide his sharp nose structure as well; only leaving his mouth and chin exposed.

"Where are you going; if you don't mind me asking?" Voice so gentle, like afraid of breaking something fragile.

The leather clad, lean appendages tightened on the rope held in them as the pureblood turned away without supplying the other man with an answer, his back to him again. Takuma could have almost taken offense to that, but he didn't of course; because he knew.

If Takuma wasn't acquainted with the brunette so well, he might not have noticed the slight sudden change in his friend's demeanour as well; the amplification in the brooding aura.

But he did. He knew the pureblood better than anyone ever did, after all.

The aristocrat's eyes turned almost sorrowful, holding a trace of understanding in them as he gazed at the pureblood's back, remembering a certain faraway memory of a stubborn silver haired boy with lilac eyes.

"You're going to see _him_ , aren't you?"

Black cloth-covered shoulders suddenly tensed at his mention, the pureblood's spine going prominently rigid; an answer enough to the noble in itself.

 _Of course, who else_?, the blonde quietly mused to himself, eyes observing his friend.

He heard a silent ruffling sound and metal lightly thudding against the stone before he looked up and refocused his attention on the dark haired vampire.

In a single fluid motion, the pureblood had himself seated on the horse, stance bracing itself for flee.

"Shall I accompany you?" he offered as the pureblood settled himself.

The latter's covered face turned to him then.

"There's no need", his voice was low, quiet as he spoke after a while. His hands tightened on the horse-reins. "I'll surely be back by night"

The noble pulled his chin down in a nod and offered the other a reassuring smile. Finally, he was able to ring out a reply from him.

Kaname seemed to be in one of those moods today; when he didn't feel like talking to anyone and just devoted himself to his grieving thoughts, seemingly lost in a faraway world that no one else knew of.

"Alright. I'll cover for you then" his tone was light and assuring, "Like always" he made an attempt to cheer the other up somehow, to get that tense expression off his face.

But it was him. And one had to be cautious around the pureblood when talking on that specific, sensitive topic.

Kaname didn't really offer his friend a reaction to that, just turned back to look ahead as he slightly adjusted himself; ready to leave already.

Takuma's grin fell a little at that, his eyes losing the humour from before.

 _Kaname... you just keep making it harder for yourself..._

He then rotated on his heels, ready to leave the pureblood alone. However, he was only able to take a few successful steps before he was stopped by that voice.

"And Takuma?", the blonde stood there for a few seconds, silent, before tilting his head over his shoulder to look at the brunette once more. "Thank you".

Takuma felt the sincerity in those words, felt them persisting in his hearing with honest gratitude and reverberating with nothing but sincere gratefulness.

He truly smiled then, eyes alight. "Anytime, Kaname". And then the sound of hooves slapping against the cobblestone greeted his ears as the pureblood rode away on the dark animal, his figure blurring in the dense fog before it completely disappeared from the level-B's sight.

Takuma turned to leave in earnest this time, his mind occupied by a single fleeting thought as he walked away with heavy feet.

 _You said your decision was final, Kaname... yet why does it seem your heart has never truly been able to rest ever sincethen...?_

 **-X-**

 _The landscape all around them was a vast white canvas, snow falling in fine, small trinkets against them as it melted against warm, pale skin and stuck in thick lashes. The sky was a dark royal blue obscured with thick grey smoke like clouds, embracing the cold night in it's deadly beauty and hovering over their heads like a watchful witness. The leafless trees moved back and forth in the chilling wind, the only living organisms beside the two lone figures moving through the winter havoc._

 _The night found an unconscious, human boy cradled in the arms of a certain pureblood, head resting against a strong shoulder and cold, bare feet dangling from the other side where fragile legs were supported on their knees by a careful arm. Strands of polished steel swayed gently against the cool breeze, cupping a cold, white face and caressing closed eyelids like the soft touch of a lover. A chest rose and fell with rhythmicity, an indication to the other person that the boy slumbered deeply, dreamlessly._

 _The boy had nothing else on him save for a thin shirt and some cotton pants, the permeable material not able to block the frost from crossing it and chilling the warm blooded, agile skin beneath; hence explanation enough to the slight shivering that overtook him._

 _Observing mahogany eyes carefully swept over the delicate body in their owner's affectionate embrace; eyes that were haunted by painful sentiments and bled with crimson agony. They screamed of misplaced passion and fury; sorrowful yet hard as ice._

 _The unblinking gaze devoured the other's features like a physical force, sweeping from those closed eyes to those slightly parted, flushed lips and down the prominent jaw to that delectable, pale column of neck. Blown pupils traced every narrow vein in that hose, ears focused on the tempting sound of gushing hot blood. Irises burned with a renewed hunger, scarlet starting to overcome their maroon edges and dripping like molten lava into the centre to cover them whole._

 _Fangs elongated in reaction to the stimulus, resting over a quivering lower lip. A voice at the back of his mind told him to just take and devour and-_

 _Feet stopped in the snow, slender legs going rigid as the young pureblood suddenly paused._

 _A sharp inhale and a long, drawn exhale. A flutter of brown lashes and then normal burgundy eyes unveiled._

 _And then he was walking again, resolve locked back in place and composure back on point._

 _This was one of the things, among others, which he could not and would not absolutely allow himself. Ever._

 _Even if it_ killed _him a little every time._

 _The dark head lifted to focus on the old, wooden door in front of him instead, arms unthoughtfully clutching the warm body closer to his own; soft hair tickling his neck._

 _There was no need for a knock, the door itself opened upon his arrival and a man, in his late forties, appeared. Wine locked with pale hazel as the two stared at each other, one gaze pained and the other understanding._

 _Kaien was the first to look away, a finger pushing his glasses further up his nose as his gaze fell on the unconscious male in the other's arms._

 _Hazel eyes softened as a sigh dragged past his lips._

 _"I hope you won't regret your decision, Kaname"_

 _Brown eyes, with a thousand indecipherable emotions brimming in their depths, cast downward as the brunette replied; his voice painted with veiled quietness and suffering._

 _"It had to be done. For his own protection" the pureblood smiled sadly, a smile so heart retching it could've taken anyone's breath away, "Once he wakes up, he won't remember a single thing"._

 _Kaien met his eyes again, the ex-hunter's own losing their earlier boldness._

 _"I'm sorry, Kaname" he was, he truly was. He had seen the small, precious little interactions between the two; had been observing them for a long time now. He knew how much the pureblood had come to adore the young boy._

 _Although people usually fell for the tough, impudent expression Zero mostly had on himself, Kaname had seen the soft-hearted, sensitive person Zero actually was in reality; how much he cared for those he held close to his heart and how much he was willing to sacrifice for their very protection. And so far, only a countable amount of people were able to accomplish that._

 _And because of that very reason, Kaien had himself entrusted the precious boy into the hands of the pureblood; completely convinced that if all people one day turned against Zero, Kaname would be the last one of them; if not completely off the list altogether. He knew, Kaname would never stand seeing him hurt._

 _The pureblood handed the boy over to the latter's guardian's arms with a carefulness one reserved while handling with glass crockery , resisting the urge to hug the boy tightly to himself and never let go._

 _Once Zero was safely in Kaien's care, the back of Kaname's fingers made contact with a chilled cheek; marvelling at the softness and smoothness of the flesh._

 _Maroon eyes, partly visible from below low draped eyelids, swept over the other male's face one last time._

 _"Farewell, Zero..."_

 _The light whisper was carried away by the cruel wind as the digits left the pale skin and Kaname turned away, his feet carrying him away from his only reason in life; heart throbbing at the sweet agony it suffered from at that very moment._

Farewell, Zero for when you wake up... you will no longer remember the only person who was able to look into your kind heart...

 _ **-X-**_

 _A/N: '...while handling with glass crockery' *is tired of thinking something else that could replace the sentence* I don't know, does it sound too cheap? If it does, feel free to replace it with something else yourself. And I would think you've had about enough Kaname angst in one chapter? Lol. But I'll have to admit, I really enjoyed writing him like that *evil grin* Also, ahem Ilovehorsesandwintersothatmayexplainafewthings xD. Any sort of feedback; always, greatly appreciated. So throw it all at me, I'm all virtual ears here._

 _Okay, now I gotta go disappear in thin air again; excuse for reading. Adios._


	2. Chapter 1 Things left unsaid

**P ieces of my heart** _ **.**_

Chapter 1: Things left unsaid.

 **~X~**

Mahogany eyes intensely followed every minute detail in movement as a tea cup was placed on it's matching saucer with a delicate 'clink' resounding in the quiet but awfully cosy and comfortable room.

They observed those pale, bony but slender fingers with mild interest as they worked, a little clumsy in their task but clearly capable all the same. Like being used to doing something a lot of times so that you do it almost unconsciously out of routine.

And then the deep chocolate eyes were looking up as the saucer was lifted along with it's delicate cup; following those long, white clad arms to that smooth, delicate neck (willing his eyes to retain their color) to those mesmerizing lavender pools that held mild curiosity and a hint of something else in them. Though the owner tried to suppress the sentiments in them, they were quite visible to the pureblood's penetrating gaze.

And oh was Kaname enthralled.

Would he ever cease to amaze him?

The answer was lost to the pureblood as his confident hands busied themselves in taking the crockery from those delicate hands, heart fluttering at the soft feeling of cold fingers brushing against his own. And oh did Kaname want to hold them in his own and enjoy the feeling of-

 _No. Stop it._

He forcefully willed his traitor of a heart to _relax_. Because it was just so damn _poor_ at doing just that at that moment.

He drew in a long, careful breath and making sure his voice wouldn't give anything away, muttered a quiet "thank you" to the male standing before him a little unsurely. The corners of his lips tilted upwards slightly as the pureblood found himself smiling a smile that was so honest and sincere in its wake that he surprised even himself with it. And he was aware that at that very moment his eyes would be filled with nothing but warmth and affection. Which always seemed to be the case around this particular being.

But the silveratte fidgeting a little awkwardly under his gaze caused him to dip his head to break his intrusive stare and take a careful sip from the hot cup in his hand. The taste tingled on his taste buds as he swallowed and hummed internally at the sweet, earthy flavour in satisfaction.

"So Kaname", the pureblood's attention was immediately on the man sitting a feet away from him, his glasses perched low on his nose and hair pulled up into a lose ponytail, "How have you been? It's been so long since you last came to visit afterall" Kaien smiled as he cradled a steaming cup in his own hands.

"You know how my uncle is" His deep voice rang in the room, "So it wouldn't come to you as a surprise when I tell you that it's been... difficult to leave that place recently without him noticing"

A sigh, almost inaudible.

"Ah, of course" Kaien hummed as he sipped at his own tea, the scent of chamomile persistent in the room. There was silence in the room for a while, other than the soft noise of breathing and occasional sipping. Then, "Oh, I almost forgot. Zero, would you please check on the cake?"

The brunette tilted his head to find the male in question sitting to his left on a lone chair, a mug nestled in between his careful hands and a distant look on his face.

He was still wearing his academy uniform it seemed; a white collared shirt which was wrinkled at places with the top few buttons undone so that prominent collar bones were peaking out and the shirt was tucked out from a pair of black dress pants, a lone tie hanging loosely around the collar.

All in all, to Kaname, it was a tantalizing display.

Upon Kaien's inquiry, his breathtaking, amethyst eyes lifted from where they were previously staring at his lap. After registering the words, his chin tilted down in a slight nod before he gently placed the mug on the coffee table and made to get up.

Kaname just couldn't help but observe the human boy, always closely watching him and every single thing he did.

There was just something about him that captivated Kaname, sucking him in and calling for all his attention. He made the pureblood want to know more about him. Even though all the other ever did was quietly greet him or look at him with curiosity swimming in those lilac orbs.

Soon he disappeared from the pureblood's sight, probably now in the kitchen, and he was forced out of his thoughts.

When he turned back to the human's foster father, he was regarding him with a knowing look; understanding and sympathy taking over his expression. Kaname almost expected him to say something, to voice out his thoughts but his lips showed no movement other than a small smile that rested upon them.

The pureblood turned back to quietly sipping his tea, trying to tell himself that it didn't affect him. That it didn't concern him. That it didn't make his heart clench painfully within his ribcage everytime.

He always did love lying to himself after all.

"Kaname-"

"Don't"

A sigh.

And then Kaien was pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kaname could be so difficult at times. Not that he blamed him of course.

"Okay but tell me... what I've been hearing recently... is it true?" Burgundy irises focused on him, one dark eyebrow raised in question, "About the daughter of the Himuro throne, I mean"

The now empty cup and its saucer were carefully placed back on the table with a surprising calmness as the pureblood unhurriedly but elegantly crossed his legs and set his hands on his knees, eyes on his interlaced fingers.

Then a "Yes".

And Kaien lowered his head, looking into his own empty cup and his mind running miles a minute. He'd clearly noticed the strain in the pureblood's voice. But before he could say further on the matter.

"It's ready, I think"

Zero was walking back into the cosy living room, his hands now occupied with a small delicate tray holding a very much homemade walnut cake with clumsy cream icing which, Kaien knew, he secretly wanted to try out since a long while ago.

And Kaien decided that Kaname didn't need to discuss that right now.

"Oh my! Look at how perfect it is!" He was immediately standing next to his son, cooing at the cake, "Zero, don't I always say I'm the better cook! Look at this masterpiece and then say it to my face that you're not my son!"

"I'm not your son" The eighteen year old rolled his eyes like he was used to the old man's ways now and tried to suppress his secretive smile when Kaien exaggeratingly wiped away fake tears underneath his old spectacles.

"So rude! Show some respect, will you?"

And Kaname smiled.

 **~X~**

The pureblood turned back to the quiet sound of footsteps behind him.

The human stopped, his bare feet impulsively pausing on the wooden floor as searing burgundy met hesitant violet, teeth unconsciously chewing on a plump bottom lip; a nervous habit, Kaname noted, as his eyes quickly followed the action.

"Kaien's asleep already so..."

Thin fingers fidgeting on the hem of his white shirt.

Supressing a smile, Kaname tilted his head at the other male; speaking softly, "You needn't worry, Zero. I can see to the door myself"

"Yeah but..." And the pureblood didn't fail to notice the pink tinge on the other's face. Neither his lowered eyes tracing patterns on the floor.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at the silveratte, urging him to continue.

After realizing that the other wasn't going to say anything soon, he opened his mouth to ask him-

And then a soft brown scarf was immediately offered in his way, trembling fingers clutching onto it. Kaname looked up; slightly disoriented and mind a little slow in its thinking.

"Take this. It's cold outside"

And Kaname was sure that that single, sudden beat from his heart was loud enough to be heard in the entire house.

...and painful enough to stun him into silence.

His eyes remained locked on the other. He wanted to tell him that he was fine. That him being cold wasn't something he should be worrying about. That purebloods weren't even _capable_ of feeling cold.

But instead he found himself extending his arms to accept the small, soft piece of cloth as he stepped closer to the younger male.

The human seemed so fragile; just like the moment between them then. He felt like if he even dared to speak a little louder, it would break like an ugly crack in glass.

His eyes never left the other's reddening face.

He wanted to cradle it in his hands, to caress that soft skin, to run his fingers through-

"Thank you" were the only words that left his throat as he disappointingly retreated his hands, already wrapping the woollen piece around his collar with suddenly cold fingers.

He made sure to adjust it properly before tying his coat around himself.

He turned back around then, opening the door; not wanting to prolong this sinful, sweet moment any further. The cool breeze caressed his face as he stepped out into the night, snow littering the path. His feet making footprints in the white blanket as he proceeded, not at all wanting to go home. If he could even _call_ it home.

If he could call a place that felt to him like a prison _home._

His last words to the other came in the form of a soft, whisper; gently uttered in the quiet of the night, "Good night, Zero".

 **~X~**

A river of soft black strands fell over milky shoulders in small waves as it reached down to cup a lean back and a graceful waist. A pair of turquoise eyes absentmindedly roamed the walls of the giant but pleasant room in boredom as a pair of plush, red lips moved to let the humming sound pass them.

Fingers clad in delicate jewellery twirled some of the dark strands to form a bigger wave, not minding the expensive hair accessories that were being disturbed by their ministrations.

She silently wondered how long it would take him to come greet her.

Looking back on the past few months, it didn't really surprise her.

Thinking this, her eyes travelled to the large, lone clock hanging beside the ceiling-to-floor length window, draped in ruby and gold silk curtains.

She sighed. It had been above half an hour now.

Maybe she better pour herself another cup of tea while she awaited his arrival.

Just when she was about to request the manservant for it, the creaking sound of the colossal wooden doors to the hall opening had her tilting her head in expectation.

Her words died on her lips.

Because she found herself feeling extremely happy and _relieved_ at the sight of one Kaname Kuran standing there in all his glory, his presence immediately a comfort to her distressed soul.

She observed the other pureblood as he quietly and unhurriedly made his way over to her, his shoes tapping on the tiled flooring.

He'd always looked the best in dark tones, she surmised; a navy blue jacket with ebony buttons fitting snugly to his slightly muscular figure and a pair of black dress pants hugging his slender legs together with a pair of black leather boots with silver clasps covering half of his calves and feet.

It was at such a moment, when he was standing right before her very eyes (and quite appreciating ones at that), did she truly understand when people talked about his rare beauty and that whenever they said that he was quite good looking with that chocolate hair framing his face and those almost ruby eyes staring right through one's soul, was never an exaggeration.

His physical presence was almost too breath-taking to behold.

And she appreciated every bit of it.

"Princess Himuro", His deep voice rang in greeting, quieting down all her thoughts into a low hum and forcing her to face him fully, "I apologize" a rustle of fabric.

And then soft, cold lips meeting the smooth skin of her knuckle as his hand held onto her smaller, more delicate one.

Well why was it that he always ended up apologizing to her?

Her gorgeous blue eyes visibly warmed at him as she lazily gazed at the pureblood.

"Kaname Kuran", she bowed as he slowly let go of her hand, her hair falling over her bare shoulders. "There's no need" she uttered in her sweet, rich tones.

Then she smiled her beautiful smile at him. Which he replied to with a small one of his own.

"Please do take a seat"

But each time he apologized, she thought, forgiveness came easy to her.

 **~X~**

 _A/n: uh so... I'm not even sure if anyone's here. But yeah I'll tell you that I've been hit with a major writer's block and I'm trying to get back to writing as soon as possible because there's just so much that I need to get out of my brain. And all the... dirty stuff too *waggles eyebrows*I know you like the sound of that, eh?_

 _I'm not quite satisfied by the last part on this chapter but it'll have to do for now. So review?_


End file.
